


Alone Time Interrupted

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he has some time alone but he's unexpectedly interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time Interrupted

Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He had the sound on the laptop turned almost off so he could barely hear the over-exaggerated moans and groans of the porn he was watching. Luckily, John had found a motel with 3 separate rooms for the price of one so he had a bit of privacy. 

He had the lights off and the door was closed but he didn't think about locking it. John and Dean had gone to get food but Sam chose to stay at the motel. He was almost never alone so when he got the chance to be by himself, he jumped at it.

As soon as they had left, Sam had gone to his favorite porn site and just watched for a while. Now, he started palming at himself through his pants. He was already so hard; he'd been watching for about 20 minutes. He turned the sound on the laptop up a little since no one was around.

Finally, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them off his hips along with his underwear. His erection sprang free and he trailed his hand up its length and a shiver ran up his spine. he gripped himself firmly, then and began moving his hand up and down ever so slowly.

His head fell back against the wall and his breathing began to quicken. Just as he had begun to increase his pace, the door to his motel room swung open. He almost didn't notice because his eyes were closed and his ears were focused on the porn on his laptop but he felt the sudden cool breeze from outside and his eyes flew open.

Dean was standing in the doorway, staring straight at his little brother. Before Sam could react, Dean stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, never taking his eyes off Sam.

"Dean?! What are you -- when did you -- why are you here?!" Sam spluttered as he tried to cover himself with a blanket. His cheeks were flaming and all he wanted was to crawl into a corner and die of shame.

"It's okay, Sammy," said Dean, smirking. "Dad's in his room. I just wanted to come see what you were doing...I didn't expect this. Kind of a nice surprise," he said with a wink.

Sam was completely stunned. "What?!" was all he could blurt in his confusion.

"I mean," said Dean as he stepped toward Sam after turning the lock on the door, "it's a pretty sight, you all sweaty and worked up like this. It's kinda really hot, Sammy."

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Sam shyly. "Is this...turning you on?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean said with the sexiest smirk Sam had ever seen. He didn't know Dean felt this way about him. They were brothers! But Sam wasn't as freaked as he thought he should be. Sam had always thought Dean was a good looking guy but he never thought about him like that.

"Dean, what are you saying? The thought of me jerking off to porn is turning you on?" asked Sam, deciding if Dean thought it was okay then he did, too.

"Like you wouldn't believe, kid," Dean said, stepping a few more times so he was standing right beside where Sam was sitting on the bed. "Why don't you show me how you do it?"

"N-now? asked Sam, feeling suddenly shy all over again.

"Yeah, I wanna see what you look like when you're...alone," said Dean, actually blushing a little. "And you can turn the porn back on, too. I like hearing it."

"Ummm, okay..." said Sam, turning the porn back on. He slowly removed the blanket he'd thrown across his lap and grasped himself lightly again. He was nervous; he'd never had an audience before. He started working his hand up and down his length, slowly adding more speed as he went.

Dean, who was still standing beside Sam, began palming at the tent that had formed in his jeans. It was actually making Sam even harder to see that he was turning Dean on so much. He knew this was so wrong but, right then, he didn't really care. 

"Ohhmmm..." he moaned breathily. Dean could tell Sam was getting close.

"Stop," Dean commanded softly. "Stop for a second."

"But it feels so good, Dean," said Sam, stopping his hand from moving but not taking it away from his leaking dick. 

"I know, but you know what would feel better?" asked Dean. When Sam looked at him, Dean said, "You know, it feels different when it's somebody else's hand. Has anyone else ever done it for you?"

Sam was only 15 and he never had time to really meet anyone before John moved them to a new location so he shook his head to answer Dean's question.

"Can I?" asked Dean.

Sam hesitated for a moment before releasing himself from his hand and nodding. he scooted over a little to make room for Dean on the bed and Dean sat down beside him and took Sam's cock in his hand. Sam stifled a groan at the touch of someone who wasn't him.

"You don't have to hold back, Sammy. I like to hear you," said Dean suddenly jerking Sam hard and fast once.

"God, Dean!" Sam blurted before he could stop himself. It did feel different...it felt so much better. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ohh, again. Do it again, Dean," Sam pleaded. 

Dean stroked Sam again...and again and again. Sam balled his fists into the bedsheets and bucked his hips up.

"Dean! Yes! Keep going! I'm so close! Feels so good!" Sam gasped.

"Come on, Sammy. Come for me. I wanna make you come so hard," said Dean, working his fist faster and faster.

"Yes! Yesyesyes! Dean! I'm gonna come! Uhhh!" Sam bucked his hips up one last time and came all over Dean's hand. "Dean!"

"I told you it felt better, Sammy," said Dean. He put a hand in his lap and rubbed at his erection a little before unzipping his pants and pushing them out of the way. He took his throbbing dick in his hand and stroked it once before Sam put his hand over Dean's, signaling Dean to move his.

He looked at Sam as he let his hand fall away only to be replaced by Sam's. Sam began stroking Dean hard and fast. He slid his thumb over the head of Dean's cock and smeared precome down his length, making Dean groan.

"Ohh, Sammy," he moaned as he slid one hand into Sam's hair to fist there. He bucked up into Sam's hand and moaned, "Mmm, Sammy, feels so good. I'm so close. I'm gonna come. Make me come, Sammy!"

Sam picked up his speed and Dean bucked his hips again. "YES! Oh, Sammy, yes! I'm coming! Ohhh, I'm coming!" Dean practically yelled. His come shot onto Sam's hand and chest.

"Sammy, that was amazing," Dean said breathlessly. "You...catch on fast," he said with a lazy wink. 

"I learn from the best, I guess," replied Sam. Dean laughed before going to the bathroom to get a towel to clean them up.

"Well, I should go to my room and shower but...maybe I'll come by later?"

"Sure...maybe you'll find another surprise," said Sam grinning.


End file.
